Beyond the Holiday Adventure: Living On
by FanofGibbs68
Summary: This is #8 in this series. Gibbs and his family have not decided to return to the future yet and are still finding ways to live and get in trouble in Four Corners with our favorite Peacekeepers. This story is told through the perspective of NCIS and centers on them. Warning! Warning! Will contain family type discipline in the form of grounding, scolding and spanking.


**# 8 - Beyond the Holiday Adventure: Living On**

This is a science fiction AU crossover of NCIS and Magnificent Seven. This story will be mainly written from the point of view of NCIS, though. I do not own NCIS, Magnificent Seven, or Doctor Who, any products associated with any show or any movie or TV reference **(Tony!) **of any kind or any other character or star. I only own Ben. No money has been made on any of these writings. **No copyright infringement is intended.**

**This is #8 in the Holiday Adventure series.** If you haven't read _**A Holiday Adventure, A Holiday Adventure Continues, Beyond the Holiday Adventure: Still Here!, Beyond the Holiday Adventure: The Weddings, Beyond the Holiday Adventure: Adjustments, Beyond the Holiday Adventure: Decisions or Beyond the Holiday Adventure: Staying Put,**_ you may want to read those before this one.

I just wanted to say that all of you have been so wonderful to me. I want to thank all of you again for the reviews, alerts and favorites. I also want to thank those of you who are just reading. Even though you haven't reviewed, it is still an honor to have you read my stories! **I also wanted to add that I am honored and overwhelmed with your patience knowing that I am in Graduate School and hold a full time job. As of the first week of December 2013, I have two semesters left! Once again, THANK YOU!**

**Warning:** There will be discipline in the form of spankings and groundings in this story. It all depends on how the "kids" (and sometimes the wives) behave and we all know that they have a tendency to get into trouble. Also, there have been two minor children added into the family **(Billy) **and a teenager **(Ben) **that will be disciplined in the same way when needed.

**Chapter 1**

**Warning: Discussion of spanking.**

******This chapter will be shorter than usual, but will set the stage for what is to come. I also want you to know that I am still here. : )**

**From our previous adventure:**

_"I still say your blood would be coffee brown if you bled."_

_"Don't let Abby hear you say that. I'd have to spank both of you for the argument that would take place and I am too tired right now." Gibbs said jokingly._

_"Another joke Dad?"_

_"Who's joking?"_

_Ziva smiled nervously while they walked back to the house to see what __**new adventures**__ awaited them as they continued on this journey in the past._

* * *

A couple of weeks later found Mary healed from her fall from the ladder, Jenny visiting with Mary, and the two discussing the incident.

"I don't know Jenny, he is still pretty adamant about the 'talk' about the ladder." Mary said with a blush.

"You mean to tell me that he still means to spank you for climbing on the ladder?"

"Yes Jenny. When Chris makes his mind up, there is no changing it."

"This is ridiculous! Haven't you learned your lesson by going through the pain of the fall and the subsequent healing process? He is a barbarian!"

"Who is a barbarian?" A familiar voice spoke from the doorway and startled the women.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jimmy had been feeling left out of the family circle. He was the last to go on this camping trip with Gibbs and it seemed as if Gibbs had forgotten. Jimmy, never one to be outspoken, did not reveal his feelings, but kept them bottled inside. Too bad he did not take into account that when one keeps things bottled up, the cork on that bottle tends to pop off eventually and its contents spill out everywhere. If he had only talked to Ducky or even Gibbs about this, his life would have been easier.

"You know, I would be nervous to go on this camping trip with Dad… Dad… why do I bother calling him that. He isn't really my Dad. He doesn't even see me as part of this family. If he did, he wouldn't have forgotten about me. Why do I care or try to fit in? I will never be part of this family. I need to just tell everyone that I am ready to go back to the future." The more Jimmy thought about how he felt, the more depressed he got.

He had ridden into town with Jenny that day to visit Nathan at the clinic. Of course 'Dad' had admonished him to behave and not give any medical secrets away. If Jimmy had been bold enough, he would have rolled his eyes at Gibbs for saying it once again. "Does he think I am two years old and haven't gotten the rules straight yet?" Jimmy thought, but would have never said it aloud.

"You know what? I don't care anymore." With that thought, Jimmy walked into the saloon instead of walking to Nathan's.

* * *

"Oh, hello honey." Mary said trying to mask the nervousness in her voice. Jenny just stared at Chris with a look of disgust and said, "Hello, barbarian."

"Did I miss somethin'?" Chris said with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't you raise that eyebrow to me Chris Larabee. You do not intimidate me like you do just about everyone else. I cannot believe you are still considering spanking Mary for the fall from the ladder."

"It's alright Jenny." Mary tried.

"No it's not alright. You suffered enough pain from the fall. Chris needs to let this conversation drop."

"Jennifer, the only thing I am about to let drop is the palm of my hand on your backside. I am a peacekeeper and as I see it, you are disturbin' the peace with this argument and I will have to do my duty by stoppin' you in some way." Chris said ominously.

Jenny was now angered at the fact that Chris had used her given name in a warning like she was a small child and that he had threatened her with a spanking as part of maintaining the peace in the community.

"How dare you threaten me and use the law as the excuse! You had better put me in jail because I will not stand for this treatment!" Jenny said as she swung to slap Chris in the face.

Of course Chris was ready and caught Jenny's wrist. "Big mistake Little Lady. Now you have added to your list of wrong doings by tryin' to hit a peacekeeper and you won't have to stand for this treatment in a minute."

Jenny realized her mistake immediately. She had lost her temper in a situation that was none of her business and had almost hit an officer of the law. She knew better than that. After all, she is the Director of many agents in the future and would not have allowed this insubordination for any reason. Then she thought of Gibbs!

While she was contemplating these thoughts, she had not noticed that Chris still had her wrist and was pulling her over to a stool in the kitchen. She realized this when she heard Mary ask, "Oh Chris, could there be another way to handle this?"

* * *

"Jimmy, my boy, what are you doing here?" Ezra asked as he realized who had walked into the saloon.

"Don't you worry about this Ezra." Jimmy said as he turned to the bartender and asked for a shot of whiskey. The bartender complied and Jimmy gulped it down before Ezra could stop him.

Of course Jimmy was not accustomed to drinking in this century and got a bit tipsy with one drink. He also got very bold in word and action.

"Jimmy I cannot believe you did that." Ezra said in shock. "Your Dad is not going to like this."

"Dad? I don't care! He doesn't care about me, so why should I care about him?"

The onlookers went back to their card playing and drinking. They had heard such talk before. It usually came from youngsters wanting to spread their wings while Pa didn't feel they were ready. One onlooker even laughed at Jimmy's comment. In boldness and anger Jimmy proceeded to pull the gun from Ezra's holster and point it at the one who laughed.

Through quick thinking, Ezra got the gun from Jimmy and calmed the heckler at the same time by proclaiming a round of drinks for the house on his tab. Ezra then grabbed Jimmy by the belt loop and dragged him to a back room for what Jimmy didn't know was going to be a much needed 'discussion' in not giving their secret away and not trying to commit suicide by pulling a gun on a man who was very well versed in gun play.

**TBC…**


End file.
